Hamun Kost
Description Appearance Kost is a pale and gaunt man. His head has been shaved and on his forehead is a tattoo that represents the necromancy school of magic. He wears a simple, worn shirt, a large belt, brown pants and boots. He used to wear a bright red cloak but this was given to Ivy. Personality Kost has a calm, cold and calculating exterior. He rarely raises his voice and speaks slowly. His motives are unclear and seemingly random as he doesn't act consistently. He seems to be mostly focused on working with the dead and dying.Kost has shown that he enjoys some mischeif as when asked by Netari if he is a god he tells him that he is. He has a sort of fatherly attitude towards younger people as shown by him trying to protect Sry and make sure he's not being harmed. History Hamun Kost was encountered by the party at the Old Owl Well and commanded his zombies to attack them. Ana managed to convince Kost not to kill them and instead they made a deal; the party would kill the orcs at the Wyvern Tor and bring him one of their corpses intact and in return he would grant them safe passage. The party were unsuccessful in killing the orcs but instead obtained a trophy skull of the groups previous leader from the current orc chieftain. Kost was displeased by this and pulled Sry aside before he sent the zombies to attack the party again. He was seemingly concerned for Sry, asking him if any of the players were abusing him in any way. Sry told him no and began to explain to Kost what had happened so far and mentioned that Netari was carrying the severed head of a half-elf girl. This greatly interested the man. He called off his zombies for the second time and asked that Netari empty his bag onto the ground. The party freaked out as Rosanna was currently unconscious and being kept in said bag alongside their stolen gold and the head. They managed to take out just the head and Kost told the party that he'd take her head and corpse as a trade instead. Netari retrieved the rest of the body and Kost resurrected it, bringing Ivy back to life. She was very displeased about this so Kost put her to sleep and took her to his tent. He offered to let the party sleep at his camp, to which they agreed, as a bonus for getting him Ivy's corpse. He also gave Netari, Levi and Rosanna some very strong alcohol to help them drink their feelings away. The following morning Netari awoke to Kost making curry in a large pot. Kost offered Netari a bowl and Netari asked him if he was god, to which Kost replied that he was. He then laughed and told him that he was merely messing with him and dished out several bowls of food. Several of the bowls were taken into a tower near the well. Rosanna discovered that Kost was feeding the zombies as well. Relationships Norixus Rhogar Kost greatly dislikes Rhogar, believing him to be a dangerous murderer and not trusting him in the slightest. [[Netari Barrelstein|'Netari Barrelstein']] Blank 'Sry Bluress' Kost has shown to be greatly concerned for Sry's safety. [[Ivy Caritas|'Ivy Caritas']] Ivy and Kost have a close relationship. Kost has taken up a fatherly role for the half elf and has been seen trying to help her adjust to being alive again. Notes * Kost mentioned that he used to work in a kingdom ruled by the Suflurs but was disliked due to his controversial medical practices. * He claims to be a skilled healer but only after the body has died. * Kost doesn't trust Rhogar and claims that the Norixus Clan slaughtered thousands of humans. He told the party that if Rhogar truly is a Norixus warrior with amnesia then they better pray he never gets his memories back. * Kost is a skilled curry chef.